1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means for reducing noise in meshing gears, especially meshing bevel gears in a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The meshing bevel gears used to drive the vertical axis looptaker of a sewing machine tend to be noisy, particularly at low speeds. In order to reduce the noise, a spring washer has been used to load the gears, and thereby take up any slack between them as well as cushion their engagement. The need for a critical setting of the gears during the manufacture of a machine is also eliminated when the gears were so loaded. While noise in the bevel gears is reduced with the spring washer, its working life has proved to be of short duration because of fatigue failure resulting from repeated deflections of the part during the running of the gears. It is a prime object of this invention to provide a durable noise reducing arrangement for bevel gears and associated parts.
It is another object of the invention to prevent fatigue failure in compressible resilient means used to preload meshing bevel gers in a noise reducing arrangement.
It is also an object of the invention to prevent a compressible resilient member used in preloading meshing bevel gears from deflecting beyond the elastic limit of the member during rotation of the gears.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved noise reducing arrangement for bevel gears used in driving the vertical axis hook of a sewing machine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.